neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Angela
Ok, I'll follow-up on the images/quotes (ref Talk:Quote). - RJ 09:50, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) :Thanks. :) Angela 11:18, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) Huh I don't get what this page is for? :Hey Porky, you were welcome by the automated welcome system, since Angela was the last person with admin or staff rights to edit, it was her name that was used. The talk pages are for leaving messages for other users. If you have any other questions, please ask! — Charitwo (talk) 04:37, 22 May 2009 (UTC) New Head of the Neopets Guild Wiki? ok who is running this wiki if it is abandoned and only IPs and Seahorseruler and I edit it?--Sonamy4000 20:00, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Anyone is welcome to edit it. It's not really run by any one person. You can see the list of admins at special:listadmins. Angela (talk) 04:13, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I mean like a Webmaster. You know the top dog. The one who sets the rules. Like the founder was (RJ). The admins here have been inactive. What should i do? I sign the adopt a wiki thingy on Central Wikia. How long does that usually take??--Sonamy4000 04:53, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Wikis don't need to be run that way. Anyone can edit and rules are created collaborarively, so there's no need for a webmaster or top dog. The entire community owns the wiki and anyone who is actively editing it is running it. Angela (talk) 05:24, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::To expand and clarify on that, I've seen many founders and bureaucrats "dub" themselves "webmasters". This is simply not true, see Angela's note for how wiki's work. Webmasters maintain and update the backend work, this is done by Wikia's technical staff and engineers and not the local admins. — Charitwo (talk) 05:05, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, but how will anyone be promoted? I mean i have been here for a little bit and have over 45 main edits. I have expaneded and helped this wiki.--Sonamy4000 05:09, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Also i have gotten my friends to help me get imgaes and expand articles. They have been a great benifit.--Sonamy4000 05:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Users who promote other users are called Bureaucrats, you can find a list of them . If there are no active bureaucrats and an inactive wiki, you can request adoption. — Charitwo (talk) 05:17, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I requested adoption already. Now i am asking how long does it take?--Sonamy4000 05:18, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :It can take a couple of weeks, but there's no rush as the main aim of the wiki is to create content, and admin tools are not needed for that. Angela (talk) 05:24, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Ok i was just wondering. It was just so sad when i stumbled upon here and it had been abandoned for awhile. I mean it was just sad that some articles were vandalised.--Sonamy4000 05:26, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Admins Hi angela is can me and Sonamy be admins here because people have been vandalising this place and peple have been making spam pages. I want to delete those pages because, well they are spam--'Ced1214OHAI THAR! 18:11, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Same here.--Sonamy4000 18:19, 21 June 2009 (UTC) My buddy Ced is so right. --Sonamy4000 05:12, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Please see Wikia:Adoption. Angela (talk) 05:21, 22 June 2009 (UTC) just ask a few question im ella 19 y/o college student i just wanna ask if what are the purposes of neopets.. if what kind of is this?? is this a company or what? Hi I can help with anything you guys need, since you need help. :0